


Oh My Darling Clementine

by maplewix (orphan_account)



Series: Samifer Fairy Tales [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, dreadful sorry clementine, i have a terrible fondness for this song ok, you are lost and gone forever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1836778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/maplewix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabbling to get rid of writer's block</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh My Darling Clementine

**Author's Note:**

> i'm transferring things today do not mind me

In a cavern, in a canyon, excavating for a mine, lived a man named John and his sons Dean and Sam. Dean was popular for his humor and easy-going nature, but Lucifer had always been drawn to Sam’s quieter nature and sharp intelligence.

It was obvious to everyone that they were sweethearts, and Sam often spent his afternoons blushing at Dean’s teasing as to when he was going to ask Lucifer to marry him.

And he would have wed him, of course, only Lucifer got there first.

He asked Sam to marry him on the fifth of April, the bright spring weather bringing color to both their cheeks. Sam said yes.

The next morning when Sam rose, he took the ducks to the water to splash about as he did every day. Preoccupied by thoughts of his engagement, he forgot to be careful where he stepped.

Lucifer had been waiting to surprise him. Instead he got to watch Sam fall to his death in the waters below. Dean found him there, screaming as if he intended to tear his throat out, trying to climb down to get Sam back.

Every night for the rest of his life Sam appeared, soaked in the waters he had drowned in and whispering words of love. Lucifer could never bring himself to so much as brush fingers with the vision of his lost beloved.


End file.
